


Una Storia Da Cantare

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: В глазах албанца немой вопрос. Но одна вспышка озарения, и Мета уже тянет его за запястье в сторону своей гримёрки, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. Лишние слухи. Кому они сейчас пойдут на пользу?
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 6





	Una Storia Da Cantare

– Бицио? Эй, Бицио!

Чертовски знакомый голос. Конечно, было ожидаемо, что они увидятся сегодня в перерыве между выступлениями, несмотря на то, что не обговаривали это заранее – они вообще редко общались в последнее время. Глупые комментарии на радость поклонникам, совместные фотографии с празднования их маленькой и в то же время такой большой победы, ленивые реакции на чужие сторис. Мете некогда, занят новым альбомом, Моро делает вид, что работает, да ещё и дети, да, забот хватает обоим.

Una Storia Da Cantare – единственный шанс, наконец, увидеть друг друга, и Моро неспешно оборачивается в поисках друга, заранее доставая из кармана джинсов телефон, ведь они оба прекрасно знают, что последует за этим. Яркое селфи, несколько дурашливых видео – всё, что они делают при каждой встрече. Ничего нового, ничего лишнего.

Мета спешит к мужчине с противоположного конца коридора, тряся айфоном в воздухе, уже готовый в любой момент начать записывать свои дурацкие сторис, и Фабрицио старается не отставать от этой всеобщей «моды». Даже камеру открывает заранее, любуясь знакомой кудрявой шевелюрой. Побрился-таки, надо же. 

Эрмаль улыбается, начинает сразу болтать много и не по делу, спасибо, что камерой в лицо не тычет – Фабри повторяет за ним, потому что привык, потому что так нужно их беспокойной аудитории. На самом деле, кажется, он единственный, кто не понимает, почему спустя столько лет шум вокруг них никак не хочет стихать, а их совместное фото, которое кудрявый публикует тут же, вызывает только больше вопросов. 

Интернет сходит с ума, количество уведомлений из аккаунта в твиттере возрастает, кажется, втрое, Мета рядом с ним просто ликует, то и дело обновляя ленту, прижимается тёплым боком к мужчине. Мобричи с интересом разглядывает небрежно расстёгнутую рубашку, теряясь в желаниях, о которых давным-давно запретил себе думать – провести кончиками пальцев по бледной шее, схватить покрепче, чтобы до алых следов на коже. 

Эрмаль, кажется, не обращает внимания на его состояние, да, как рёбенок, ей богу. Всё такой же счастливый, улыбается – он всегда такой рядом с Бицио, хотя, конечно, бывало всякое. Он видел в этих глазах отчаяние, боль, надежду, радость, снова боль, даже тоску – все эти эмоции хранятся в уголках его памяти, но он никогда себе в этом не признается.

– Эрмаль? – тихо, едва слышно, чтобы мимо проходящие артисты ничего не услышали, впрочем, на них уже никто не смотрит косо. Привыкли, конечно. Метаморо – проклятие, клеймо, избавиться от которого не так уж и просто, но никто особо не жалуется.

В глазах албанца немой вопрос. Но одна вспышка озарения, и Мета уже тянет его за запястье в сторону своей гримёрки, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. Лишние слухи. Кому они сейчас пойдут на пользу?

Фабрицио не сопротивляется, пересохшие губы в предвкушении облизывает – он знает, чем всё закончится, нет, они оба знают, конечно, потому что обычное дело.

Албанец расправляется с дверью, втаскивает мужчину за собой, всё ещё пялясь в свой дурацкий айфон. Можно подумать, что на их фото смотреть куда приятнее, и Моро не выдерживает, забирает гаджет осторожно, улыбается криво, телефон в карман собственных брюк прячет. А Мета всё понимает, зеркалит улыбку, бессовестный, прижимается спиной к закрытой двери, нащупывая ручку. 

Лёгкий щелчок оповещает их о том, что они, наконец, остались наедине. У них есть минут десять, не больше, потому что кудрявому чуду нужно успеть на сцену, а он даже переодеться не торопится, нет времени. 

Ладони Фабрицио скользят по чужим, но таким родным бёдрам, гладят обманчиво ласково, на поясницу ложатся, будто им там самое место, Эрмаль губу прикусывает, смотрит с вызовом, провоцирует, но ничего не делает. Дразнит, потому что такой ребёнок. Потому что Моро ему всё позволяет.

Неловкая пауза затягивается, римлянин тянется к чужой шее, губами проводит, но не целует, нет, касается, вспоминает, чувствует. Ладони албанца накрывают плечи, сжимают тонкими пальцами, – любой пианист позавидует – робкое «Бицио» повисает в воздухе, и он не выдерживает. Накрывает чужие губы своими – такие мягкие, такие знакомые, податливые и нежные, потому что Эрмаль не теряет времени, ближе его притягивает, целует так, словно не виделись тысячелетие. 

Моро на него даже не смотрит, жмурится от приятных воспоминаний, забирается кончиками пальцев под рубашку – они не мог позволить себе больше, нет, не сегодня, не здесь, не сейчас; они соскучились, очевидно, соскучились, и Фабрицио в который раз жалеет, что у них так мало времени на двоих. Улавливает тихий стон и какие-то незнакомые слова. Албанский, конечно. Мета всегда такой, когда чувствует, когда не притворяется.

– Бицио, – повторяется, кажется, но уже так отчаянно, и Моро завершает осторожный поцелуй, встречаясь с кудрявым взглядом. Эрмаль весь красный, дышит так, словно бежал марафон, но улыбка счастливая выдаёт с головой. В любой другой ситуации Фабрицио не позволил бы ему вернуться на сцену в таком виде, чтобы всё стало слишком очевидно, но сегодня нет ни сил, ни желания. 

Он целует его ещё раз, всё так же нежно и ласково, только чуть более напористо, толкаясь языком в чужой рот. Мета его, конечно, не останавливает, лишь обнимает крепче, губы размыкая послушно, отвечая осторожно, как-то неуверенно даже. Пальцы путаются в непослушных волосах, пока до боли знакомые руки перебирают кудряшки – албанец ненавидит, когда трогают его волосы, но Моро – чёртово исключение из любых правил. Его самая большая слабость и самый маленький секрет. Его благословение свыше, его проклятье. 

Они не могут оторваться друг от друга, нет, и не особо хотят, но короткий стук в дверь напоминает им о том, что у Эрмаля не так много времени, как им хотелось бы. Кудрявый тихо смеётся, шутливо отталкивая мужчину, стягивает чёрную куртку, подозрительно похожую на что-то из гардероба второго, пальцами впивается в пуговицы рубашки. И, повернувшись к римлянину спиной, улавливает тихое: 

– Помочь?


End file.
